


Tempted by a Texan

by itsthedetails



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: <i>Her best friends were lucky-they'd had their pick of Texas men and were raising families now. But Becca Sue Ellsworth's chances of motherhood were slim-until the night a two-legged varmint broke in to her store and attacked her, in effect issuing a gilt-edged live-in invitation to one tough hombre-her old flame and rescuer, Colby Flynn.</i></p><p>
  <i>Having the sexy lawyer around the house while she recuperated was hard on her self-control, especially since in three weeks he would be leaving for a big-city career. Sure, he'd give her the child he'd promised her their first romantic go-around, but Becca Sue was tempted to persuade Colby that Hope Valley, Texas, was waiting for a whole new passel of tiny cowboys and girls-and he just had to stay in town.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted by a Texan

 

Jensen rearranged the window display, placing the gleaming new saddle in front and arranging the smaller items around it to showcase it. The street outside the window was quiet for an early Friday evening. There was, however, one couple strolling down the sidewalk holding hands and staring into each others eyes like no one else existed.

He sighed heavily watching the happy couple pass by his window display, oblivious to him watching. Jensen stared after them, knowing he would never have that. He climbed out of the window display, shut off the light illuminating it, and set his beat-up old Stetson back on his head.

It was a quarter after six, and although he usually stayed open until half-past, he knew he wouldn’t be getting any more customers tonight, and set about closing up. His thoughts drifted from the happy couple on the sidewalk to his friends Tom and Mike, who had just purchased a new home in a Dallas. He was happy for them—really he was—it just weighed him down thinking he’d never have the same thing.

It had been easier before Tom and Mike moved in together. The three of them would go out for drinks, and Jensen never felt like he was tagging along or like a third wheel. However, once they’d made the decision to publicize their relationship and buy a house together, all of the sudden Jensen felt like he was intruding when he went out with them.

Even visiting with his long-time employee and friend, Sandy and her husband Chad, depressed Jensen. Sandy had just given birth, not two months ago, and while little Charlie was adorable, he only reminded Jensen that he didn’t have anyone to call a family.

It was hard being a gay man in Texas, let alone in a small town like Hope Valley. He’d seriously considered moving to Dallas like Mike and Tom had, or even starting completely over, in someplace like New York or California, but his business was here. His family was here, even if their relationship was strained at best, and he just couldn’t imagine leaving the only place he’d ever called home.

These used to be fleeting thoughts, popping up occasionally and fading away without a second thought, but with his thirty-fifth birthday looming only a few weeks away, it was heavier on his mind than ever before.

As he locked the door to the back store room, the jingle from the bell above the front door jarred him from his thoughts. As he turned toward the front of his store, he called out to the customer, “Sorry, we’re closed.” His voice faded abruptly though when saw the three men standing just inside the door, wielding baseball bats and a lead pipe.

He recognized the man standing furthest into the store. He’d come in earlier that day, and left rather quickly when he overheard Jensen speaking rather openly with Mike on the phone about how long it had been since he’d gotten any action. The burley guy pounded the end of the bat into his open palm, “Oh, I think you could stay open for us. Queer.”

Jensen weighed his options. He was no coward, and pretty fit if he did say so himself, but it was three against one and they had weapons. If he could get behind the counter though, he could press the alarm, or even better, get to the store room door in time to unlock it before he was attacked.

He glanced quickly around his store—the only thing he had worth anything—and made his decision. He wouldn’t leave his place to be ransacked and robbed by these redneck idiots.

Jensen quirked a bright fake smile and moved slowly toward the counter. In a deep drawl he asked, “Aww, that’s sweet. You boys thinking about taking me out for a night on the town? Normally, I’d say yes to a double date, but you’re not really my type.”

He was only a few feet away from the counter, and if he could just keep them distracted for a few seconds longer, he’d be in reach.

The leader snorted in anger, moving too fast for Jensen to react. Jensen dove for the counter, but he felt a bone jarring pain throughout his entire left side. He lay sprawled on the floor with the three men towering over him. They laughed as they took turns pummeling him with fists, feet and bats. The last thing Jensen remembers as his fingers pressed down on the red alarm button was the glint of metal from lead pipe as it swung through the air towards him.

***

He felt like he was underwater when he woke up. He tried to remember who he had been drinking with the night before, because whoever it was, he was never drinking with them again; this hangover was brutal.

Jensen groaned as he tried to sit up in bed, but his legs felt heavy and he could barely lift his arms to try and heft himself up. He heard movement in the room around him and wondered if he’d brought someone home with him.

He tried to move again, but this time there was a warm hand gently pressing on his and a soft voice near his ear. “Don’t move, sugar. You need to stay still. I’ll move the bed up.”

Jensen tried to blink the sleep from his eyes when he felt a vibration as the bed below him moved into a sitting position. He blinked again, bright florescent lights still blinding him and mumbled, “Who are you? Where am I?”

Warm brown eyes and a kind smile came into focus as Jensen was able to sit up. He glanced at his surroundings; he was obviously in the hospital, but how did he get here?

The nurse—Jensen was guessing she was _his_ nurse—smiled again, but there was something in her eyes that didn’t quite light up the way he thought they would when she truly smiled. “My name’s Sophia. I’m your nurse.” He _knew_ it. “You were in an accident—at your store.”

Jensen shut his eyes and it all came rushing back. The three men who came in, throwing insults and swinging bats, the pain that shot threw his body as he tried to fight them off and call for help and the shrill sound of his store alarm going off as he faded into unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes again, Sophia was still standing over him, holding his hand. He had so many questions, and they all seemed to come spilling out of him. How long had he been out? What happened to his store? How bad were his injuries? When could he go home?

Sophia tried her best to answer all of his questions. She advised him about his injuries first. He’d been unconscious for about twenty-four hours. He had a concussion, bruising to his face, several broken ribs, a few broken fingers, and the worst of all his injuries—a shattered knee. The doctors had done surgery last night to repair his knee, but he’d have to go through rehab in order to get on his feet again.

The other questions were harder to answer. From what the police had told her, his store had only sustained minor damage: some displays had been knocked over, some items broken, and a window had been shattered that then had to be boarded up. His attackers didn’t stick around once the alarm was sounded; they took off without even breaking into the register.

Sophia told him that they’d gotten away before the police had arrived on scene. She did say the police had been waiting for him to wake up, in hopes he could give them a description of his attackers. She even said the assistant district attorney had been by this morning, personally, to talk to Jensen.

She set about fluffing his pillows a bit. “You’re very lucky. He seemed very interested in prosecuting whoever did this to you. He said he’d be back this afternoon to check on you again.” She stopped and checked her watch before taking the pitcher from his side table to fill with water. “In fact, he’ll probably be by soon. He said he’d be back after lunch. He was very concerned. I’d never seen a DA so concerned about one of our patients before.”

Jensen blinked taking in everything she’d told him. He tried to piece everything together. “You said I’ve been here for an entire day?”

Sophia poked her head out of the bathroom. “Yes.”

“Has anyone been here to see me besides the cops?”

Jensen could almost hear the pause in Sophia’s movements, and there was definitely a moment when Jensen thought she wasn’t going to answer at all, finally though she emerged from the bathroom with the water pitcher. Sophia’s eyes slid around the room looking at everything except Jensen. “We tried to reach your parents, but we haven’t heard back from them.”

Jensen snorted, not surprised at all. “Yeah, well I wouldn’t hold my breath that they’ll call.”

The sad smile that appeared on Sophia’s face was a look he hated getting from people. His parents made the choice not to speak to him after he came out. He made peace with it long ago. He didn’t want pity from anyone.

Sophia patted his arm. “Your sister did call and said she’d be here as soon as she can drive up tomorrow.”

Jensen smiled, Mac was a good kid and the only family member that hadn’t shunned him. He was grateful everyday to have her.

Sophia continued speaking, “I’ve also been getting some pretty crazy phone calls from someone named Mike. He calls every hour on the hour. It was hard to catch everything he was saying, but he and Tom are very worried about you. I expect you’ll be seeing them here soon too.”

Jensen laughed despite the dull pain in his ribs. “Mikey is quite a character. When he shows up here, don’t let him near anything breakable or expensive.”

Jensen shook his head at the idea of Mike in a hospital, annoying nurses and impersonating a doctor. Tom would really have to keep a tight leash on him. By the time he stopped laughing at Mike, his mind had drifted back to what Sophia had said about the DA coming by.

He gratefully took the cup of water Sophia proffered, but he stalled mid-air before it reached his lips. His eyebrows shot together as everything clicked together in his mind. “A DA was here? Did he say what his name was?”

Sophia’s eyes glazed over a bit. “I’m not sure what his name was, but I can’t forget his face. Mmm, tall, dark and handsome...definitely my type.”

Jensen would have laughed, had he not been suddenly filled with dread. The only DA in the county that fit _that_ description was Jared Padalecki, his ex and the _last_ person he wanted to see him like this.

He instructed Sophia that if the DA returned, she should tell him that Jensen didn't want to see him. He was interrupted mid-sentence, when a long shadow filled his doorway and the one face he desperately both did and did not want to see entered his line of sight.

Jared looked as good as he had the last time Jensen had seen him. His tall frame filled out the sharp dark suit he wore, jacket casually thrown over his shoulder. His lustrous brown hair had gotten a little longer, and the curls Jensen fondly remembered combing his fingers through brushed his collar. Jared easily could have just walked out of a GQ spread; the only thing that gave him away was the broken-in pair of cowboy boots that peeked out from underneath his suit pants.

Jensen drank him in with his eyes and when he reached Jared’s face, he couldn’t help but meet the bright hazel eyes he knew were waiting for him. When their gazes locked, Jensen’s breath rushed from him and he gasped audibly.

Sophia rushed to his side, helping him take a sip of water, and when he looked up again, Jared was right next to his bed, scant inches from Jensen's bound fingers. Jensen had to force himself not to reach out and grab for Jared’s hand.

Sophia watched the electricity sizzle between the two, and hastily retreated, saying she would return with the doctor.

The silence in the room was thick, and the tension palpable, until Jared dragged the plastic hospital chair up next to Jensen’s bed. “How are you? Are you in pain?”

The concern Jensen saw in Jared's face made his heart ache. He swallowed the thick swell in his throat. “I’m okay. Whatever they are giving me for the pain is the good stuff. I’m not feeling anything.”

Realizing he was still holding his cup, he took another drink of water, trying to wash away the scratchy quality in his voice. Maybe it was the drugs in his system, but the soft-spoken, timid man he usually was, was nowhere in sight. He had no other urge than to be straight up and blunt with Jared.

“What are you doing here, Jared? Or should I say, Assistant District Attorney Padalecki? Why are you so interested in prosecuting this case? I thought the District Attorney’s office shied away from cases that forced them to choose a side in sensitive political debates.” He faux-gasped in shock. “What would District Attorney Whitson say about his star ADA aggressively prosecuting a gay-bashing hate crime case? He might think you sympathize with the victim. Or, horror of horrors, might be gay yourself.”

He felt a moment of guilt when he saw the shame in Jared’s eyes, but then his own hurt flooded through him as he recalled the way Jared had ended things between them; putting his career first and effectively flushing Jensen’s dream of living happily ever after down the toilet.

Jensen had estranged himself from his family for Jared; he’d given up his opportunity to leave Hope Valley ten years ago because this was where Jared was going to law school. He’d missed out on so much just to be with Jared—to make his dream of living to a ripe old age with the love of his life come true. Jared ended it all without looking back, and Jensen couldn't help but resent the hell out of him for it.

Jared had broken it off just after graduating from law school, his only explanation being that he couldn’t be living with another man—couldn’t be with Jensen—if he expected to succeed in the district attorney’s office. Especially given that the DA was Percy Whitson—notoriously out-spoken about his commitment to “family values”.

The remorse in Jared’s eyes may have given Jensen pause, but the hurt in his own heart overtook it and he steeled himself, ready to throw Jared out of his room.

It was the regret in Jared's tone that stopped Jensen. “It doesn’t matter what Whitson says. They hurt you, Jensen, and I won’t let them get away with that.”

Jensen couldn’t bear to look at him; if he did, he wouldn’t be able to hold onto his anger. Luckily, at that moment, Sophia returned with the doctor.

Dr. Morgan was kind, and had a friendly grin that immediately put Jensen at ease. If he wasn’t feeling so shitty, he might have even flirted with the handsome doctor, but Dr. Morgan immediately began poking and prodding at Jensen, flashing a pen light in his pupils and making him follow the light with his eyes. When the doctor was satisfied that there would be no lasting repercussions from Jensen's injuries, he started to explain the extent of the rehabilitation process.

While Jensen was listening closely to what Dr. Morgan was saying, it didn’t stop him from noticing Jared hadn’t left the room, he’d only slipped back into the corner.

The doctor spoke quickly, but explained everything thoroughly. When he got to Jensen’s knee, Jensen sat up higher in bed listening intently. The doctor explained the procedure they had done to repair the damage to his knee, and then proceeded to tell him his options regarding rehabilitation.

“You’ll stay here in the hospital for a few more days and we’ll start you on rehab in-house. In fact, the machine to build your range of motion will be here soon and we’ll get you set up on that. But when you’re released from the hospital, you’ll need to continue daily rehab for at least two more weeks. Unfortunately, we don’t have a rehab facility here in Hope Valley. We could transport you to one of many facilities in Dallas. I know it’s quite a ways away, but I can recommend several clinics specifically where you would receive an excellent level of care.”

Jensen thought about leaving his store and his home for two weeks, possibly more. He’d lose business if he had to close down, and he wasn’t sure if the store would survive that. He looked at Dr. Morgan levelly. “You said I had rehab _options_. What is my other option?”

Dr. Morgan walked around to the side of the bed. “Well, you could be released to your home and have in-home rehab. One of the traveling physical therapists would come to your home daily for your rehab session, but you’d have to do a lot of work on your own. You’d have to do the prescribed exercises the therapist leaves everyday. You can’t slack off at all. It’s not an option I like to suggest, especially with an injury like yours. If you don’t rehab it properly, you will always have problems with that knee.”

Jensen rolled both options over in his head. Of course he wanted to properly rehab his knee. He just didn’t think it was feasible for him to be away from his business for so long. “I think I’ll do the rehab at home. I just can’t afford to shut down my business for two or more weeks. I can do it at home, I’ll work hard.”

Dr. Morgan looked worried. “But Jensen, you’ll only get a two hour session with your therapist...you’ll have to do everything else in your home on your own. I don’t think you realize how hard it will be for you to get around. Do you have someone that lives with you? Someone to help you with the daily things involved in moving around your home?”

Jensen’s eyes slid to the side, suddenly very aware Jared was still in the room. “No, I live alone, but I can do it. I work hard. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Dr. Morgan hesitated still. “Well, do you have someone that could come stay with you? A friend or family member? I spoke with your sister...could she stay with you?”

Jensen mulled the thought over. If he asked Mac, he knew she would drop everything to come and stay with him, but that would mean she'd have to take two weeks off of work to do so. He couldn't ask her to do that, knowing that she couldn't afford that unpaid time off. Moreover, she’d just started the job and he knew that it would not look good for her to have to ask for two weeks off, if they’d even give it to her. “No, I can’t ask her to do that. It’s just not possible. I’ll be fine. I know I can do it on my own.”

Dr. Morgan wasn’t giving in that easily, though. “What about a friend? I’ve heard the nurses talking about a friend of yours calling constantly and driving them crazy.”

Jensen shook his head. “No, Mike is out of the question. Not only does he live in Dallas, but he’d do more damage than good. You don’t know what Mike is like.”

There was silence as Jensen waited for the doctor’s answer. Finally, Dr. Morgan spoke again. “I’m sorry Jensen. I can't, in good conscience, send you home without anyone there to help you.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he spoke quickly, trying to change the doctor’s mind, desperation coloring his voice. “Please, Doctor, I’ll lose my business if I close for that long. You _have to_ let me rehab at home.”

Jensen had forgotten that Jared was still been in the room, until from the corner, Jared's strong voice rang out. “I’ll stay with you. I don’t mind helping you, Jensen. I want to see you get better.”

“Wha—?” Jensen’s gaze jumped to Jared, as did Dr. Morgan’s and Sophia’s. Jensen ignored Dr. Morgan and Sophia’s stares and hissed out, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Jared moved closer to the bed, disregarding Jensen’s indignation at his offer. Dr. Morgan looked him over. “And you are?”

Jared’s disarming smile slid across his face and he extended a hand to shake. “Jared Padalecki. I’m an old friend of Jensen’s.”

Jensen was chagrined that Jared had heard that he had no one to help and was annoyed that Jared had bullied his way into the situation as if he was Jensen's knight in shining armor. Despite feeling peeved and more than a little embarrassed, Jensen couldn’t force himself to open his mouth and turn down the offer. Jared was his only chance at being released to his home for rehab.

Dr. Morgan looked back and forth between the two, and nodded. “Alright, if Jared is going to be at home with you to help you around and make sure you do your rehab, I’ll agree to release you. First, though, we need to get you started on the range of motion machine here at the hospital. Sophia, go find out where the tech is and let’s get moving.”

As they rushed to leave the room, Jensen glanced at Jared, standing tall and smiling brightly, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he’d made a huge mistake in not going to Dallas for rehab.

***

After five more days in the hospital with grueling rehab on his knee, Jensen was ready to be released home. He had rehab sessions set up every morning in his home with his therapist and, apparently, Jared had been getting his house ready for him. Jensen now had a plastic bench seat, so he could sit in the shower, a wheelchair so Jared could take Jensen to the store everyday, as well as some other gadgets the therapist had given him to make life in his house easier. With all the fuss Jared was making, Jensen was beginning to wonder if maybe having Jared stay with him wasn’t such a mistake after all.

When Jared arrived to take him home, his sister, Mackenzie—the only member of his family that had come to visit him the whole time he was in the hospital—was there waiting with him.

She fretted and fluttered around him, making sure all his things were in his bag, and double checking that the splint on his broken fingers was secure. She stopped when Jared entered the room—having only ever seen him once, ten years ago when Jensen had announced to his family that he was gay and moving in with Jared.

The way the silence in the room thickened, it seemed everybody was remembering that day. Jared had graduated college only the week before and was getting ready to start law school that fall. Jensen had floundered at first in deciding to ask Jared to move in with him, but once he’d asked, he’d known it was the right decision. He also knew it was time to tell his family who he really was and introduce them to Jared—the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The day had been disastrous, filled with yelling, crying, accusations, and ending with Jensen’s parents telling him he was not welcome in their home any longer. It had hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced, realizing that his family wanted nothing to do with him, but Jared had stood by him. A few days later when Mac had called and told him she didn’t feel the same animosity that his parents felt, he’d been able to pick up and move on.

Finally, Mackenzie broke the awkward silence and smiled tightly. “Nice to see you again, Jared. Thank you so much for taking care of Jensen. I would have stayed with him myself, but he just wouldn’t let me take the time from work.”

Jensen could tell she didn’t like being nice to Jared. She’d never really known Jared, and only had seen the aftermath he’d left after breaking up with Jensen. Needless to say, he was not her favorite person, despite the fact that he was helping Jensen now.

Jensen smiled. “Of course not, baby sister is going to be CEO one day and she can’t just stop showing up for work for a few weeks.”

The joke was strained, but everyone laughed anyway. Mackenzie pushed Jensen down the hall in the wheelchair, and Jared ran ahead to pull the car around to the front doors. When they saw Jared pulling up, Mackenzie leaned down and whispered, “If this is too uncomfortable for you, you know I’d come and stay with you, right? I don’t want to you to think you have to do this. I could make arrangements and come stay with you.”

Jensen squeezed his sister’s hand. “It’s fine, Mac. Don’t worry so much. Despite what I look like right now, I’m not made of glass. I can handle Jared Padalecki for a few weeks, no problem.”

Mac leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead just as Jared pulled his car around and Jensen’s adventure was about to begin.

***

The first few days were a blur. Jensen was busy getting settled in and trying to figure out how he was going maneuver around his own house. At first, he tried not to ask Jared for help, he didn’t want to rely on the man that caused him such pain. He didn’t want to lean on someone that could so easily leave him behind, but every time he dropped something Jared easily could have handed him, every time he nearly fell when Jared could have helped him up or down, Jared’s face pinched tighter in frustration and he stuck closer to Jensen than before. Finally, Jensen realized that if he let Jared do things for him, then Jared gave him more space.

Once Jensen got into a routine, he started to recall what it was like when he and Jared lived together, what seemed like a lifetime ago. Jared still couldn’t cook pancakes without burning one side. He still sang in the shower so off-key Jensen was sure he was doing permanent damage to his ear drums. He still put his dirty feet up on the coffee table.

All the little things that bugged him all those years ago made his heart ache now with familiarity.

It was hard not to stare at Jared when he helped Jensen up the stairs, not to remember how kind and giving Jared was when he assisted him in the store everyday and went on his own to run things when Jensen was too tired to go himself. It was hard to hold onto the righteous anger that had settled in his heart when it came to one Jared Padalecki.

There was a time when Jensen swore he’d never speak to Jared again, let alone look to him for help. The way Jared had hurt him wasn’t just your run-of-the-mill breakup; Jensen had lost his soul mate. Even all these years later, no one had ever come close to comparing to Jared.

***

One morning, Jensen awoke to sunshine streaming through his open windows. The rusty orange of his walls glowed in the early light, and he snuggled deeper under the worn Indian-embroidered blanket covering him. He was finally starting feel better; his ribs didn’t hurt nearly as much and he could wiggle his fingers without having pain shoot through his entire arm. It was still his knee that was giving him the most trouble.

He glanced over at the clock, it was 8:30. He'd switched his therapy session to the afternoon today so he could be at the store that morning for all his deliveries.

He sighed heavily as he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge. The pillow he used to support his knee got caught in his legs and the blankets and he stumbled out of the bed, his momentum propelling him into the wall. He caught himself, but he’d knocked into his bookshelf and several books came tumbling down.

He had just righted himself when his bedroom door flew open and Jared came racing in. “Are you alright? Did you fall? Are you hurt?”

Jensen stared in surprise at Jared's entrance, not only did he barrel into the room, but he must have ran straight from the bathroom. He had shaving cream on half his face, he was still holding his razor, and his hair was standing up in eight million directions.

Jensen tried to hold in the laughter, but an amused snort slipped through and then a very stifled giggle, and then finally laughter bubbled out uproariously as Jared stood, looking both sheepish and indignant at the same time.

When Jensen was finally able to stop laughing, Jared was smiling along with him, but there was still an underlying concern that was plain on his face. Jared insisted on helping Jensen into the bathroom, and waited outside the door until he was done showering and shaving.

By the time they both were ready and heading to the store, for the first time in years Jensen felt some of the anger he harbored toward Jared slip away. The care Jared took in helping him and how determined he was to make sure Jensen got well again was slowly but surely breaking down the walls Jensen had built up.

***

Later that morning as Jensen sat counting the new shipment of tact and bits he’d gotten in, he watched Jared tidy the shelves and shine the saddles on display. Jared seemed so at ease and at home in the store it reminded Jensen there was a time when Jared had been a permanent fixture here. He’d been the one who’d encouraged Jensen to buy the store from its previous owner. Jared had been the one to support him when he’d thought he couldn’t run a business on his own. It saddened him to realize that he couldn’t share his success with Jared, who had been so much a part of helping Jensen achieve it.

As Jensen watched Jared in the store he decided to ask Jared about something that had been bugging him. He pushed the box he was looking through to the side. “Jared?”

Jared brushed his long bangs out of his eyes as he looked up from what he was doing. “Yeah?”

Jensen looked again at Jared sitting amidst the new merchandise. “Not that I don’t appreciate your help around here, but you’ve been coming to work with me everyday this week. Don’t you have a job of your own to go to?”

For a moment Jensen thought Jared wasn’t going to answer. Jared’s gaze was locked on the piece of tact he held in his hand. Finally, Jared seemed to shake off whatever thoughts that had caused him to pause and he looked at Jensen—a soft smile spreading across his face. “I had vacation days due to me, but nothing to really use them for.” He paused looking uncomfortable. “I spend all my time working—at the office—I don’t really have a lot of friends to just take off on a trip with.”

Jensen looked embarrassed at having gotten such a personal answer from Jared.

Jared, however, just widened his smile and tossed a handful of Styrofoam peanuts at Jensen’s head. “Good thing or else I wouldn’t have the time to take care of your sorry ass.”

Jensen met Jared’s smile and he couldn’t believe that he was actually glad to have Jared around again.

Just when Jensen’s feelings toward Jared had started to soften, to where he might have thought he may be able to forgive him, something happened to bring all that hurt back.

Jensen jumped at the jingle of the bell above the door and his eyes immediately flew to the customer who had entered. He relaxed instantly when he saw Mike and Tom at the door. They’d been calling Jensen every day to make sure he was okay and recovering, but mostly to make sure he was handling being around Jared again.

Mike bounded across the room practically lifting Jensen into a giant bear hug. “Jenny! You’re all in one piece.” Mike started to pat Jensen down making sure he had all his parts. “Too bad, I was thinking it’d be pretty cool if you could’ve had some of that bionic surgery and become the 10 zillion dollar man. Look out everyone, Jennybean’s faster than Superman!”

Jensen laughed at Mike's crazy ideas and smiled past him to Tom who’d come up to shake hands. Once Mike had stopped examining Jensen’s leg it became painfully obvious that Mike and Tom were ignoring Jared despite the fact that he’d come to stand beside them.

Jensen finally had to break the tension in the air. “Mike, Tom, you remember Jared. Jared—Mike and Tom.”

The three exchanged nods and polite smiles, but it seemed that Mike and Tom had taken to flanking either side of him. Helping him sit down again, not letting Jared get near him.

Jensen sat behind the counter, telling his friends how his rehab was going and how much longer the therapist thought he had before he could handle things on his own. He noticed how Mike and Tom took turns shielding him from Jared until Jared gave up and went back to stocking the shelves with the new inventory.

When Jared was out of earshot Jensen whispered to them, “Whatever you two think you’re doing, stop it. It’s rude.”

Mike tried to play dumb, but Tom was more than forthcoming with his feelings. “Jen, we come in here and you two are acting like nothing ever happened between you. You were downright beaming at him as we came in. We can’t let you just forgive him for the way he treated you and _we_ certainly aren’t going to forgive him.”

Jensen sighed. “I know and I haven’t forgiven him, but he’s been really good to me since the accident and I have to live with him until my rehab is done. I want to be able to relax in my own home and in order to do that we have to get along.”

Tom looked back over to where Jared was now re-organizing one of the displays, but obviously trying to listen to their conversation. “That may be so, but just remember he’s going back to work and back to his life in the DA’s office so don’t fool yourself into thinking he’s changed.”

Jensen let Tom’s words sink in. It was hard to hear, especially since Jensen had been remembering more of the good times with Jared rather than the bad, but with Mike and Tom there to remind him Jensen started to feel as conflicted as he did when Jared first agreed to stay with him.

***

Mike and Tom stayed overnight with plans to drive back to Dallas the next day. Although they’d all made it through dinner without too much trouble, after dinner was not quite as lucky. They sat out back drinking beers and having strained conversation as the sun set, cooling the temperature down to a bearable degree. Jensen talked about the store until Mike and Tom started talking about their house and all the things they were going to do to it and buy for it.

The more they described what, to Jensen, seemed like the perfect life the more he remembered that Jared had stolen that opportunity from him. He’d put so much into the relationship he’d built with Jared and then to have it all torn away was bad enough, but it had taken him so long to get over Jared, to push him to the back of his mind, that he’d never really met someone new. The few guys he’d gone out with never seemed to measure up and as time went on Jensen just stopped looking. And now here he was, a few weeks from thirty-five and he was alone.

His mood had taken an abrupt turn to the morose and he stood suddenly saying that he was tired and going to bed. When Jared tried to help him, he shrugged him off and reached for Tom’s arm for help into the house and up to his bedroom.

***

Mike and Tom left the following day with promises to be back soon to check up on him. Jensen didn’t feel up to going to the store so Jared went over instead, to open up and let Sandy in to run the shop for the day.

Jensen was lying in bed thinking over all that had happened with Jared seven years ago, what Mike and Tom had said to him, how Jared had been with him these last weeks and tried to figure out what he was feeling.

He had loved Jared, he knew that. He had thought Jared had loved him. They had talked about spending the rest of their lives together. That had really been Jensen’s only dream, to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, but after the way Jared left him, he was not sure if Jared ever loved him the way he had loved Jared.

The thoughts looped around and around, everything twisting until his stomach was in knots and he didn’t know what to think. He was at his wits end when he heard Jared let himself in the front door. Jensen pretended to be sleeping on the couch, not ready to talk to Jared yet.

He sensed that Jared had entered the room, but didn’t dare open his eyes. Feeling Jared standing close, leaning over him, Jensen thought for sure Jared had figured out that he was faking—about to call him on his bluff. However, Jared just tucked the blanket tightly around Jensen and brushed his fingers through his hair. At this point, Jensen—tense in anticipation—was convinced Jared was going to leave him, until Jared leaned down closer and he felt a soft brush of lips against his forehead.

When he was sure Jared was gone from the room he opened his eyes and let the breath he’d been holding rush out. All the doubts he’d had washed away. What he’d been feeling was what he was sure had always been there. He still loved Jared and if he had any chance of winning him back and getting his dream of making a life with Jared he’d have to do something fast before he lost him again.

***

Over the next few days Jensen tried everything he could think of to get Jared to notice him, from flirting constantly, to calling for help in and out of the shower, to having Jared help him dress and undress. Jared just didn’t seem to respond. He didn’t touch Jensen any more than he had to. He made polite conversation, but didn’t get more personal than necessary.

Ever since Mike and Tom had left, Jared had been nothing more than polite and civil with Jensen and it was driving him crazy.

His relief came in unexpected form, as most things do. He’d been feeling much stronger, he could actually feel his knee coming back to him, but as he often tended to do he pushed himself too hard.

Jensen had been out in his backyard, in his shed, trying to pull out his lawn mower when he tripped over a sack of fertilizer and his knee gave way. He tumbled to the ground catching himself with his hands, but was still stuck on the ground unable to maneuver himself up.

He lay in the grass for a moment staring into the mid-afternoon sun before propping himself up on his elbows and calling out to Jared. He shouted until his lungs burned and finally Jared appeared at the door. He immediately threw the door open and was tearing across the backyard once he saw Jensen lying on the ground.

When Jared reached him he stood bent in half catching his breath before kneeling next to Jensen to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself.

Jensen batted at his probing hands. “I’m fine, I just can’t kneel to get up. You’ll have to help me.”

Jared ignored him and continued to check him. “What the hell did you think you were doing? You’re not supposed to be doing things like this yet! You could re-injure your knee and screw it up permanently.”

“I was bored in the house. I needed to do something outside. Besides, mowing the lawn isn’t that strenuous, I’d have the mower to lean on as I walked, just like having a walker.”

Jared rolled his eyes at him and didn’t even dignify that with a response. Satisfied that Jensen was all right, he leaned in to brace Jensen under the arms and as they leaned close Jensen looked up and their eyes met. The moment froze and all Jensen could see was Jared’s eyes. The eyes he’d seen lit up with amusement, eyes that he’d stared into while making love and eyes that held nothing but caring and concern for him.

Jensen couldn’t look away, all he wanted to do was lean closer, let his lips brush over Jared’s and taste the sweetness of Jared’s strawberry pink tongue.

Jared broke the moment though and he grunted and hefted Jensen up from the ground. They both stood awkwardly in the afternoon heat; flushed not from the bright sun, but from the feelings bubbling up inside of them.

Jared helped Jensen back up to the house and then disappeared to his room. Jensen may have lost that moment in the backyard, but he gained the knowledge that somewhere underneath everything Jared still felt something for him. It was all written in his beautiful hazel eyes and Jensen’s hope to win Jared back was not lost.

***

The next morning, Jensen was still feeling strong despite the spill he took the day before and he struggled his way down the stairs on his own. He paused at the bottom step though when he heard Jared’s deep voice float out from the kitchen.

Jared was talking on the phone and even though Jensen knew he should give Jared his privacy he couldn’t help but listen as bits and pieces of the conversation drifted his way.

“I’ll get out there as soon as possible.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“You’re the one I chose. You’re the one I want.”

A strangled gasp stuck in Jensen’s chest. The hope he’d felt the day before was crushed and the belief he’d had that he and Jared could have a second chance crumbled into a million pieces.

This whole time Jared had had someone else. He was only here because he felt obligated—because he pitied Jensen being all alone and having no one.

He turned as quickly as he could, his cane clanking to the floor, one hand gripping the banister and the other helping his leg along by lifting his thigh—trying to get up the stairs before Jared saw him. The problem was his stupid knee made him slow and clumsy. In his haste he stumbled and nearly tumbled back.

From behind he felt Jared’s strong hand slid under his arm to steady him. Jensen tried to tug away and continue up the stairs before he made a fool of himself in front of Jared, but Jared tightened his grip on his arm. “Where are you going? You’ll fall again trying to move like that. What’s wrong with you? Didn’t yesterday teach you anything?”

Jensen jerked his arm from Jared’s grip, but didn’t turn to look at him. He gritted out through clenched teeth, “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m practically good as new now. I think it’s time you go anyway.”

Jensen started up the stairs again, this time at a much slower pace.

Jared trailed behind him. “What are you talking about? I can stay as long as you need me. And I don’t mind helping you out.”

Jensen stepped up onto the landing, but still could not look at Jared. “Well maybe I don’t _need_ you any longer and you can just ‘get out of here as soon as possible.’”

Jared grabbed at Jensen’s arm to keep him from walking away, but didn’t force him to turn around. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, Jared, when we both know you’re not. I _heard_ you. You said you’d get out of here as soon as possible.”

They stood in silence, Jared’s hand still wrapped loosely around Jensen’s arm. The silence stretched between them and Jensen wanted nothing more to hide in his bedroom and close the door in Jared’s face, but then Jared began to chuckle in amusement. “You haven’t changed a bit, have you? Always jumping to conclusions without having all the facts? I was talking to my new employer.” Jared let go of Jensen’s arm and turned Jensen to face him. “Come on downstairs and I’ll explain.”

Jensen followed Jared in a confused daze, trying to process that bit of information.

They settled on the couch and Jared spoke again. “All this time I’ve been here I haven’t really been taking a vacation from work. I had decided to leave the DA’s office. I realized it really wasn’t the place for me.” Jensen looked up when Jared said that, but he couldn’t quite read what Jared was trying to convey with his eyes.

Jensen was still confused by what Jared was telling him. “What do you mean? You loved being a prosecutor. You always said the DA’s office was where you wanted to practice law.”

Jared’s gaze dropped into his lap and he looked at Jensen through fluttering lashes, as he softly whispered, “Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I was wrong.”

Jensen stared open-mouthed in shock. What was Jared saying to him? Did it mean what he thought it meant?

Jared kept talking. “The day I came to see you in the hospital was my last day of work. When your case came across my desk I knew I had to come see you. And then you needed someone to take care of you. I knew I had time before I started my new job and I wanted to help you, so I called them and asked if I could start a little later than I’d planned. They wanted me to start with them as soon as possible, but once I explained the situation they agreed to post-pone for another two weeks.” Jared paused debating whether or not to continue. He must have decided to and he took a deep breath, before pushing forward. “Things were going so well between us and I knew you could really use my help for at least another week so I called to post-pone again. They thought I was stalling, waiting on a better offer. They thought I was only stringing them along. Jen, I don’t want to get out of here, I just have to get down to Knox City by the 1st of the month.”

Jensen swallowed thickly digesting the information. In a daze he repeated what Jared had said. “You got out of the DA’s office? You’re not working for Whitson anymore?”

He could hear the grin in Jared’s tone. “Nope, no more Whitson, no more hiding.”

“But you’re moving to Knox City?”

Jared shook his head, his long bangs falling across his eyes. “No, no. It’s only about 45 minutes east of here. I’m gonna commute for a while, see how it goes.”

“Oh.” Jensen stared up at the cattle skull hanging above his fireplace, unable to look at Jared when he asked, “What made you decide to do that?”

Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes from the wall hanging, but he felt Jared flop back against the pillows of the couch. “I finally realized that all I was working for, trying to make a place for myself with the DA, wasn’t making me happy. I spend all my time working. The few people I call friends really aren’t much more than acquaintances. I thought all that time would pay off, but the more I time I spent working the more I realized I want more for my life than just a career. I wanted a job that I would enjoy, but still let me have a life. The day I gave my notice was the first day in a long time—since I graduated from law school—that I’d actually been happy.”

Jensen’s heart clenched in his chest, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He needed time to process. He needed to figure out what the hell to do now.

***

All afternoon Jensen stayed in his bedroom thinking about his life and where it was headed. He loved this town, he loved his job, he had a few good friends, but the only person in his family that spoke to him was his sister, who lived several hours away in Dallas. The only relationship he’d ever had that he meant anything was with Jared and that had ended in the worst way possible seven years ago.

He’d spent the last week trying to tempt Jared back, afraid he’d lose him again …only to find out that Jared had taken a step toward him—or at least he thought Jared had—and Jensen hadn’t even known about it.

Jensen knew what he wanted. He wanted Jared. What he had to do now was find out once and for all if Jared wanted him too. Jensen rolled his shoulders back and slid carefully from the bed. Taking his cane from the side of the nightstand, he made his way downstairs.

He found Jared in the living room watching television. He stood for a moment in the archway just watching Jared—relaxed and sprawled on his couch. Jensen used to watch Jared all the time—studying, showering, sleeping—he never could get enough of him. Even now he couldn’t get enough.

He cleared his throat as he made his way around to the chair closest to the couch. Jared looked up at him—concern written all over his face.

Jensen swallowed the dry feeling on the back of his tongue and relaxed back into the chair. “I need to know something.”

Jared sat up straight on the couch. “Sure. Anything.”

“I need to know that I’m not interpreting what you’re telling me wrong.” Jensen paused taking in a deep breath. “I need to know if you’re feeling the same way I am feeling about you—that maybe we could give this another try?”

For a long moment Jensen had thought he really had interpreted Jared wrong, but then the patented Padalecki smile spread across his face and lit up the room. “I knew you weren’t that dense.”

A rosy blush spread across Jensen’s face as Jared teased him. “Jared, please don’t tease me. You’re the only person I’ve ever pictured spending the rest of my life with. It hurt like hell when you left like you did, but even all these years later all I want is to be with you. Please tell me you want to try again.”

Jared turned to face Jensen full on. “Jensen, I’m telling you I want a second chance with you—if you’ll have me?”

Jensen’s heart jumped in his chest. He took Jared’s hand. “Do you remember the promise you made to me—that we’d grow old together? That we’d be a couple of old guys sitting on our porch wearing mismatched clothes and sipping sweet tea? That’s all I’ve ever wanted, but you—”

He cut himself off before finishing his sentence. He didn’t want to rehash their old fight, but Jared said it for him. “But I screwed it all up.”

Jensen wanted to disagree with him—tell him it was all right, but it wasn’t. What happened all those years ago hurt, but that was in the past and Jensen wanted a future. “Maybe things did get all screwed up back then, but that was then. Now I want my dream. I want you, Jared.”

Jared worried his bottom lip. “You’d take me back even after what I did to you all those years ago?”

Jensen sat up straighter. “Yes—Jared—all I want is you. I was angry for so long and then I was just sad. No one else has ever been right. When I saw you standing in my hospital room I think I knew right then I wanted you back.”

Jared’s eyes flew up to meet Jensen’s—the emotion in his eyes pouring out. “I want you too—I really do. I made a mistake back then. I thought making a name for myself and being successful was all that mattered, but all the cases I’ve won—all the achievements I’ve had—they don’t mean anything without you to share them with. When I heard you’d been hurt—all I could think of was hurting the bastards that did that to you.”

Jensen felt a swell of warmth fill his chest. Jared felt the same way he did. Maybe, just maybe, things would finally work out for him. “Jared, we could be a family. We can do this.”

Jensen leaned forward, but did not speak. For the first time in seven years he brushed his lips against Jared’s. It was just as he remembered it, soft and sweet and just perfect. His hand drifted up the soft mess of hair at the back of Jared’s head. He entwined his fingers in the curls and dragged Jared deeper into the kiss. Dipping his tongue into Jared’s mouth, he could taste the sweet maple syrup from his breakfast lingering on his tongue.

Jensen was lost in the kiss, in the taste, in the feeling of Jared’s weight pressing him back into the chair. He gasped into Jared’s mouth overwhelmed by all his senses snapping at once.

Jared pulled back, concern in his eyes. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

It took Jensen a moment to clear the haze from his head and realize Jared was talking about his knee. He grinned. “My knee’s great—I feel great.”

It was the truth; he hadn’t felt this good in forever and he wasn’t about to let an injured knee stop him from touching Jared like he’d longed to. He gripped Jared’s biceps and pulled him further over him.

It was an awkward kiss, Jared half-kneeling, half-laying on Jensen, sitting in the chair, but when Jared tried to pull away again Jensen tried to keep him close.

Jared shook his head and pressed a finger to Jensen’s lips to keep him quiet. Jared stood and in one quick moment he hefted Jensen up and swung his legs over his arms to carry him to the bedroom.

Jensen squawked in protest. “What the fuck, dude! Are you mixing me up for a blushing bride? Put me down. I can walk, ya know.”

Jared laughed and headed for the stairs. “It’s faster this way. The sooner I get you to bed the sooner I can get you naked.”

Jensen would have protested further if he wasn’t imagining miles of golden tan skin hovering over him. He closed his eyes and let Jared sweep him away.

***

It took only minutes to get to the bedroom—clothes flying left and right as they stripped each other down—savoring touching each other again.

Jared sucked a bruise into Jensen’s collarbone and Jensen scratched his nails lightly over Jared’s back causing him to shiver.

It had been so long since Jensen had been with anyone, let alone Jared, he was sure this would be over quickly, but Jared took his time working down Jensen’s chest—licking all his sensitive places.

Finally, Jared reached his cock—curving up to his belly. He licked down the length, nosed into the thatch of ginger hair at the base and sucked one of Jensen’s balls into his mouth.

Jensen arched up, begging—for what he didn’t quite know. “Jared, please. Oh God.”

Jared released him with a sweet pop and grinned at him—his eyes sparkling. He gently arranged Jensen’s bad knee and reached across to the nightstand to fumble in the drawer. He mumbled to himself, “It’s in here somewhere, I know it.” He pulled back, holding up a tube of lube triumphantly. “You never change Jensen, knew it would be right there.”

Jared made quick work of lubing his fingers. Then he crawled on top of Jensen so their eyes could stay locked on each other and began to work a finger inside him.

It was the most intimate thing Jensen could ever remember feeling—looking deep into each other’s eyes as Jared worked him open; it made him feel alive.

When the fingers Jared had so carefully worked inside of him slid away, Jensen moaned at the loss, but Jared leaned down to devour his mouth as he filled him up with his cock.

Jared built his rhythm, the slap of his balls echoing in the room, while their gaze still had yet to break. Jensen lifted his good leg around Jared waist digging his heel into his back urging him to move faster.

When Jensen didn’t think he could last one more moment he slipped his hand between them and took his dick in hand. He pulled hard, squeezing tight, until white stars burst in front of his eyes and he shot warm wet come over his chest and catching on his chin.

Jared ducked down immediately, licking the drops on Jensen’s chin and then with one last deep stroke he bit his lover’s jaw and came inside him.

They lay wrapped up in each other, panting heavily—damp and sticky—but neither cared as they held each other tight and whispering tender ‘love yous’ to each other.

***

The next morning when Jensen crawled back into bed, damp from a long shower with Jared and boneless from a mind-blowing blow job, he thought to himself that even though all this started with a horrible incident it ended with his dream of being with Jared forever coming true.

He rolled into Jared’s side, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “Every morning should be like this.”

Jared threaded his fingers through his. “It will be. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to [](http://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/profile)[**taken_with_you**](http://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/) who started the beta on this fic, and a huge thanks to [](http://nemo-88.livejournal.com/profile)[**nemo_88**](http://nemo-88.livejournal.com/) for saving me and doing a fabulous job of betaing this on short notice.
> 
> A/N 2: Written for the [](http://spn-harlequin.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_harlequin**](http://spn-harlequin.livejournal.com/) fic challenge. I definitely embraced the idea of harlequin with this fic, so romanticized fic ahead.


End file.
